


【真遥】Dynamic Sunset-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 2





	【真遥】Dynamic Sunset-lattice

【真遥】Dynamic Sunset-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】Dynamic Sunset](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_cb6701b)

大概是个，岩鸢乡村纯情小夫夫，的故事（？），没什么特别的剧情嗯……画风或许也不太对（。

遥视角w第三人称

是给我自己的生贺之一（你真是够了x

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**Dynamic Sunset**

by lattice

一切都因那个问题而生。

眺望大海碧波荡漾，返航游轮的汽笛声悠远而来。而时隔多年，栖息于此的海鸟似乎再度飞入视野。东京的大海相比于岩鸢，无可避免地更显繁华之气。朦胧雾气使他有些眼晕，视线重新移回窗前。清晨时分，潮湿气息附着于窗，为一切蒙上一层纱。万事万物变得不真切，而他嘴角微微的笑意并没有掩盖丝毫。

有时遥会回忆起那段过往。岩鸢，每日阳光伴随清新透彻的空气而来。晨曦来临渔船准时出航，风吹桅杆咔咔作响。海滩上遗留有星星点点破碎贝壳，而这一切将环抱大海悠然平和的渔村从黑暗中拖拽而出。此刻的光线奇异又绚烂，如同于调色盘中精心调制而成，又经由上帝的神奇画笔，毫不吝啬地，悉数挥洒于世间。浓墨重彩或是轻描淡写，每日景象皆不同。放晴之日的清晨，岩鸢总会换上一身新装。以此开启的崭新一天，于清晨时分便奠定了恬然的基调。

于此处的独有记忆，包括只穿泳裤披上围裙。重复几年的惯常动作，调料配比亦或火候的控制，煎烤鲭鱼每一步都会精准到位。

即便此刻心不在焉。

七点三十分，依旧没有来。

遥关上灶台。

鲭鱼不能过于嫩，又不能过于老。翻面时间要精准，加盐加糖亦有讲究。记忆中奶奶这样循循教导，年幼的两人听得似懂非懂。

“真好吃啊，小遥真厉害！”

实际上真琴对鱼类食物并无多少兴趣，但却非常情愿去品尝遥的试验品。放置于传统和式餐盘中，西兰花、玉米粒等食材点缀于四周以增添视觉美感，只外表便足以勾起所有食欲。小碟中酱料不要过多，不浓不淡恰到好处。巧妙掩去鲭鱼的腥味，而将鲜香发挥到极致。这所谓的试验品，每诞生一盘，都经过了无数的背后苦练。而这些遥是不会让真琴得知的。

碟子是素雅的淡色花纹。这些食具年代已久，全家一直珍惜对待。而此刻只被随意摆放于一旁。面包片已烤好，却依旧躺在烤箱内垂头丧气状。

遥无力地靠在冰箱上。

由那个问题而诞生了所有的一切。

霜降节气悄然来临，遥把衣领向上提了一些。专属于深秋的如血般的流动的深红，自此开始逐渐凝固于目之所及的每一处。与刺骨肃杀寒风交融汇合，阐述着专属秋冬之交的独有浪漫。而此刻他并无心去深入体会，虽然他试图这样做。

事实此举并无多少用处。路旁树木大幅摇摆，冷风直灌进脖颈里。条件反射般不住地哆嗦，而身旁的人似乎心思沉重。

是明显的不在状态。

换做平常，寒风灌进来之前，早会恰到时机被他裹个严实。伴随着不知是抱怨还是在撒娇的絮叨，第二天非在起床前进屋逼自己添上厚衣服不可。而此时此刻相隔的距离不窄也不宽，外人难以察觉到的疏离感，正以肉眼可见的速度生根发芽抽枝生长，再大肆蔓延至秋冬之际的黄昏海岸。也并非完全缺乏交流，依旧往常那般一个人没话找话，另一个看似心不在焉实则用心听着字字句句。此样情形一旦附带上些许刻意，便是由内而外的尴尬。当两人同样心不在焉思考着同一件事，且此事又与对方密切相关时，无论是这两人本身以至于附近的景致，甚至原本只是呼啸而过不做停留的寒风，一切便附着上可疑的意味。

可疑的对话，可疑的沉默。

泛红的耳根是可疑的，停下的脚步是可疑的。

“怎么了，遥？”

遥抬起头，直视着已径直走远至两米开外的青梅竹马。

“如果如果，在我们中选一个当男朋友，大家会选谁呢？”

恶魔并不可怕。而拥有纯洁可爱的天使外貌，乍一看便是未经世事的孩童模样，这样的恶魔，才真正可怕。

难以读懂灿烂笑容掩藏的真正涵义，以至于无法参透内心。而更为可怕的是，这个恶魔就潜伏于他们身边，此刻正闪着又圆又亮的大眼睛，一脸的童叟无欺。

彻底读懂这个家伙，或许只有同为学弟的龙崎怜才能做到，且几笔几画便能刷刷交出完美答卷。而此刻唯一的救命稻草慌张别开视线，不知所措讪笑着望向真琴。余光里，真琴并没理会怜的求助。那样略带愧疚的笑，似乎是作为父亲并没尽到看管职责的道歉。

为什么会展开如此奇怪的妄想。

一定是时节过去，这几日鲭鱼都没有了平日里的新鲜劲。成堆摆放的罐头，无论哪个品牌都比不上自己手艺的千分之一。遥很客观地这样认为。

江给整理泳池的四人买慰问品去了。刷子扫把随意摆放于一旁，盘腿坐在池底的四人一片沉寂。寒风携卷起干涸泳池里的枯叶，在众人注视下打着转离去。遥的脑海中正展开一副关于青花鱼的恢弘画卷，另两人不知在思考什么。而此刻局势的真正掌控者——叶月渚依旧阳光灿烂，与周围的肃杀形成鲜明对比。

却令人紧张不已。

“渚君，这很……”

此刻的遥并未看向真琴。个中缘由，那时他还并不清楚。

“遥……遥怎么了？”

“我没事。”

“冷吗？抱歉今天突然降温，我没有带多余的衣服。我们快些走早点到家……”

“关于那个问题……”

遥是不喜欢秋冬季的。

日落一日比一日早。潮汐依旧，咸腥气息穿透雾气而来。而此刻暮色冥冥，前一刻瑰丽似锦的光芒已有被大海吸没吞噬的趋势。没过多久迎来的便是无边无际的黑暗。

部活在江的指示下暂停了，除开因场地问题而十分有限的陆上运动，社团活动被无休止的泳池修复所替代。索然无味，又脏又累又麻烦，如果不是真琴在旁陪伴，兼监督，遥一定会光明正大翘掉。

“真琴。”

没什么好值得犹豫的。

脱口而出。既定事实般的存在。两家是世交，父母都有所提及：如果他们一男一女，谈恋爱以至于入籍是注定的，迟早的事情。美名其曰为两家深切的缘分，而这也定会长久延续下去。

“……只是感觉，在一起会很安心。”

很安心，很舒坦，这便是为数不多的需求。

其余的，怎么敢想。

“遥回答的，是真的吗？”

“嗯。”

“我是说，遥……遥是习惯性回答我的名字，因为是亲友和幼驯染……”

“你为什么要纠结这种事。”

三三两两行人经过，并不过多留心。便利店的老旧摩托车突突响着驶远。待尾气最终飘散，遥上前两步。

“小真呢小真呢？”

“嗯……遥的话，相处久了，在一起会很安心。怜的话，做事认真，感觉会被认真对待呢。渚的话……”

有些事不能下尽定论。

例如秋冬之际的黄昏边界定会像文艺作品里描绘的那般孕育着独到的浪漫，落叶时分氛围必会是绚烂而又静美。大千世界时时刻刻讲述着的所有故事，都会如同童话故事那般美好得虚伪。

再例如，永远会有真琴相伴在旁。

如何都无法默认这个人在生活中的席位，自始至终会如期望中那样大。反之亦然。

十七岁的遥头一回发现了这一点，而此刻他即将要面对的是整个人生。

遥有时会暗自埋怨真琴“过于圆滑”的性格。不擅长，或是不愿去拒绝。轻描淡写一笔带过所有人，照全大局的同时又不给人留一丝希望。

“大家都很好，感觉选不出来呢……”

不知这是缺点还是长处。

草草吃罢早饭，随意给天方老师打了通电话请假，在浴室放好热水。

真琴是独自上学走了。遥倚在窗口瞥着他的背影。两人一同长大，真琴常在他未曾注意的时刻蜕变得厉害。比如不知何时锻炼出的那样强健的体魄，高大到甚至有些过分。即便十几年来遥早已习惯，甚至连惊讶都不会产生。

改变，总令人不舒服。

而此刻，视线中那人步伐不很坚定。遥有些希望他能够回过头。当然这并没发生，至少在他淡出遥的视野之前。

墙上的虎鲸海豚海报崭新平整。很久前真琴送他的某本图鉴里夹带的赠品，这是久远之物。

“我觉得小遥会喜欢，所以，所以……”

“是时候不要在我名字前面加小……”

不过，还是谢谢你。

的确很喜欢。

“小遥能够喜欢，我很开心！”

祖母绿宝石般的双眼澄澈透明，拥有把人吸进去的魔法。笑起来眉眼弯弯的可爱模样，从小到大未曾变化过呢。

是这样，吗？

一切无需语言来传达。时光飞逝四季变迁，按照上天的旨意轮回又变幻。纷繁世事总有自己的节拍，而深不可测捉摸不透的人心亦然。语言在万事万物面前，永远是披着华丽外皮的累赘。同样词语不同语境会产生全然不同的效果，复杂微妙而又苍白无力。由此为开端产生的误解及一切琐事，处理起来着实麻烦至极。

遥不喜语言表达，而以上观点总会被称为不擅与人交往的借口。

为何要去擅长这些？一切全由偏偏长于这些的真琴帮忙安排到位。苦心孤诣着窥探他人的心思，最终限制自己本身的所有自由？这世上值得用心去深入体会的美好那样多，有何种理由要匀出一部分给无趣的人与事上？那是一种可悲与浪费，他从不许这样的事发生。

遥一向不喜孤独。所幸，刻骨铭心，冰凉彻骨的孤独，他并未长久体会过。而功臣是谁，他也是最明白不过。

直到如今。

时针指向九，阳光不甚强烈。逐渐脱水变枯的红叶勉强依附于枝头，终不堪重负在风的召唤下与其一同逃离。在此前不忘给世界留下最后的悲鸣。狂风大作，哗啦啦响声令人心烦。遥起身关好窗。

“我想知道真琴真实的答复。”

不拖泥带水，简单直白一语中的。遥最终被迫选择了这种方式。

不是一两天了。

和风微醺，轻声的话语犹如细风微露。微风阵阵吹拂心房，舒适而又温暖。惯常的早晚安，冰棒从中掰开一同分享，彼此交换穿过的大衣。细致滋润而生的爱意萌芽，每日每日都在抽枝生长。过程本身即是见微知著而又循序渐进的。交谈与问答间的心电感应，极少有失灵的时刻。

因何而起由何而生？

四年前某个黄昏，红日沉沉与海相接。擦肩而过的归家人群，暗红天幕中的白色桅杆急速后退。港口再到海岸边，四处不见他的身影。路灯应景亮起，他寂寞的微笑进入视线。再不希望会有分开的那刻，从那时决意不再伪装。有真琴在便已足够——而这是铁定的，必要的，理所当然的。海岸上两道足迹被灯光照亮，会一直延伸到很远很远的地方。

又或是再晚一些或更早一些。微风拂动窗帘，一下下轻抚真琴的脸颊。刻意放轻放缓的脚步，桌椅整齐的教室，此时只有他一人。午后的阳光晃得睁不开眼。初秋的风还算温暖，真琴正在遥的座位上和衣睡得正香。而心动其实就是一瞬间的事。

“如果硬要探求缘分发源的具体时分，大概是，我第一次隔着真琴妈妈的肚子感受到他的存在时，一切就始于此。”

深切的羁绊滋生于无形。自出生始的紧密联系相依相伴，并非血缘却浓于血缘。以至于直到违背世俗伦常玷污友情，却依旧带给双方极大的满足感。将这或许是罪孽的爱慕连根斩断，大约简单至极。但却没人试图迈出一步。

倾泻爱慕，或又在下一刻自行将其扼灭。

自知真琴的性格，不会得到明确答复，却依旧想探个究竟。事已至此，那就问吧。有什么不敢说出口的，统统说出来好了。

反正是要毁于旦夕的，迟早会的。

从尚存一丝温暖的深秋直接坠入暴风雪的万劫不复的极寒，一切只是时间问题。

大概想让他明白，自己依旧在意着这个问题的答案。

与他相同，同样在意着。

“只有你在，我才能够……安心啊。”

不甘于朋友，却又不敢奢望建立于友谊与亲情之上的另一种关系。每每思绪流连于此，便会强行令其停止。泡澡或游泳，总之是寻求只在水中才能获得的充分舒畅与自由。总归缺乏信心，他明白那人也同样缺乏勇气。

从清晨再到黄昏，每时每刻皆亲密无间。太阳缓慢下沉最终没入大海，由面朝夕阳再到迎接晚风。对面的灯终于熄灭，这边乖乖上床祈祷同时入梦，这是从出生始的默契。缓慢诞生的些微占有欲，两人同时规避着，却也又如同约好一般装作一切都如往常，而这直接促使了占有欲的膨大。

幼驯染，仅仅是幼驯染而已。

显而易见的隔阂难以逾越。从未试图去改变，或者说畏惧这样的改变。牵一发而动全身，想去改变谈何容易。

推开真琴时，遥清楚自己此时一脸错愕的难看模样。

而此前的五秒中，真琴低下头，轻吻了遥的脸颊。

遥起身拉上窗帘。

那个总说着漂亮话的真琴，头一回用行动证明，向遥，也向他自己。他有逾越那道鸿沟的意愿，一切都已十分明了。终有一方袒露心声，按常理即将迎来童话里的大美好结局，而事实显然并非如此。那一推对真琴的打击奇大无比。即便他只是慌乱地道歉，下一秒刻意又努力装作什么都没发生。眉间的皱纹加深了些许，抬起笑脸说着明天见，却又在下一秒将惯常的笑容彻底掩藏。

这一隐藏是否便会是一生，没有谁能预测。

所以遥，还是憎恶语言。

五秒的时间，落叶从枝头打着旋终于坠地。云絮缓缓飘动。驶远的摩托车，尾气中的热气缓缓上升，接着蒸发于空中。海天相接的那一小片混沌色调又加深了些，似乎已做好迎接炽阳之吻的全然准备。残阳如血，而肉眼可见的热度，并没有传递给海的这岸。

迅速又突然，不容许思考过多。慌乱羞涩间条件反射般将他推开。如果当时给予回复，一切是否会变得不一样。

脸颊处温热触感犹存，即便动作十分轻柔。遥屏气潜入水中。睁开眼，世界变得模糊又真实。灯光摇曳，窗外风声渐大。萧索枝叶敲打窗棱奏乐，是格调悲伤又低沉的协奏曲，却也是拥有奇效的催眠调。

即便真琴千叮咛万嘱咐不要在浴缸里睡觉。

暂且将那人从脑海中排除而出，心无杂念好好享受沐浴时光。而这注定无法做到。

牵自己出浴缸的手，纹路清晰宽大温暖。不厌其烦地喊着小遥的人，现在应该是在学校。表现得与平时无异，与同学们谈天说地。不知为何他永远会笑得那样开心，遥偶尔也会羡慕他。

“天使般的微笑，对小遥的杀伤力，加倍哦。”

渚总不嫌事大。怜一副笑而不能的神情，讲着渚君不要瞎说。而始作俑者今天似乎很担心，来了一通电话。

“小遥，你和小真……发生了什么吗？”

“……”

“状态很不对呢，还是找个机会向他说明比较好哦。”

这样的麻烦事……

果不其然，当真发烧了。胡乱吃了药裹在被子里。没有告诉真琴的意愿，解释起来相当麻烦，或许又会如往日般迎来一阵絮叨。

真那样就好了。

“小遥的嗓子这么哑，说话也有气无力的。生病了吗?”

“水喝少了。”

“遥前辈，现在秋冬交际，更应该喝水。喝水能够补充……”

这样的念叨对发烧的病人而言简直是魔咒。也无心去关注渚和怜为什么一同来电，这本就不关自己的事情。

总不愿让他担心。

天色暗淡下去。

窗帘紧闭，屋内昏暗异常。遥睁开眼时已下午五点。难捱的头晕的确有所减轻，所以有些时候真琴真切是担心过分。

“如果他不在乎小遥，是不会这样的。他只是怕伤害到小遥了所以才……”

渚永远一副煞有其事的模样。

“话说，小遥真的没有和小真交往的打算吗？我和小怜，我们都……”

挂断电话。即便这样不礼貌。

窗帘是干净素雅的淡色，点缀些许花边。逢上天气好的时刻，整个屋子笼罩在暖心的鹅黄色中。时间静静沉淀，只痴痴看着投射进屋内的柔和光线。

寒潮来临时的大海，惯常的开阔而又一望无际。与天相接的那端，逐渐模糊成一片。吸收着最后一抹光线，在肃杀寒风的催化下调和在一起，呈现出不知是红又或是紫的瑰丽色调。遥拉开窗帘，惊叹于眼前的壮丽之美。十月末的黄昏，离十一月还有接近一周。一切并非肃杀萧索，秋日的踪迹依存。残存余温与冬日凉意相交融，搭配出感人肺腑的诗意。安静的，柔美的，却又足够绮丽，这是咏叹调的尾音。一切终归于岑寂的漫长过程，足以让人获得内心宁静的美感。原本适合独自一人静静欣赏，但倘若身旁有人相伴，便能恰好抹去天幕中隐藏暗浮跳跃的不和谐波澜。

境由心生。

而此时，承载着那片宁静的人，也站在窗下，望向窗内。

短暂的对视不超出三秒。脸部温度飙升，似乎受到落日余晖的影响。遥不清楚当窗帘紧闭时，他曾来到这里多少次，又站在那里多久。

一直以来笃信着，这样的情况他一定会在那里等候。大海总会退潮，年复一年日复一日，有些事无论如何也难改变。而他明白，习惯了这样的温柔并沉浸于此，想要脱身又谈何容易。而此刻真琴眼中闪烁的光芒在逐渐消散。表情复杂到遥难以读懂。

“你是在躲着我吗？”

似乎他很想问这个。

只是暂时还没有勇气。

疑问，担心，还有遮掩不住的，爱意。

遥确认了这一点。而发现此的下一秒，他又迅速将窗帘拉紧。

总归是不希望通过这样的方式导致事情向无法控制的方向发展。如果此时真琴真的猛地冲进屋，恐怕一直以来深深隐藏于心的爱意将会猛然泄洪倾数流出。

只是单纯的会有些糗。

庆幸，真琴懂的。他什么都明白，他再明白不过了。

窗帘缝隙间，远处的他只是微微笑，自如地进了自己家。

十七岁的遥，身着普通的睡衣。坐在床上，盖着被子。床头柜上摆放着水杯药片体温计，窗外依旧是美丽炫目的光芒。

“遥，我呢……”

“对于前几天，不来接你的事，我很抱歉……”

“因为，我有点不知道该怎样面对遥。”

遥庆幸这是晚间。月光不甚明亮，屋内人的表情可以不去细细探究。没有开灯，实质上只看得见大致轮廓。

这很好地缓解了尴尬。选择在这个时刻，真琴的确考虑周全。

“遥，我说过。不要在浴缸睡觉。我会担心。”

遥很想问他为什么不来接自己，为什么不多提醒。随即他发现他并无太多立场去问这个问题。

“……”

“遥在睡吗？”

轻声试探着，遥不想回应。

“抱歉打扰遥睡觉了，我明天再来。”

雷达，失效了？

遥翻了个身。

“那个问题，我没有好好回答，很抱歉。我呢，如果一定在那些人中选，是一定会选遥的。”

“不……”

“世上的所有人，只想要遥一个。”

“一辈子的陪伴，都只是想要遥……”

“不如说啊，我对遥十分的……”

狂风掀动枯枝败叶摔打于窗沿，这衬得屋内宁静而又温暖。原来，秋冬之时，也是好的。

那几个字暂时说不出口也没有关系。一切本就无需言语。

风这样大，不如留下来。

暖炉拿了出来，这一年的冬日比往常更为心急。有了暖炉的遥更加不愿动弹，晨起便坐在暖炉前看书。多亏某人的悉心照料，感冒已接近康复。

冒着热气的红茶已装瓶，套上木栓，两瓶紧挨在一起，暖手暖胃又暖心。早在沏茶时留一些自己尝味道，使其不至过度苦涩。白气萦绕齿颊留香，分量刚刚好。茶叶选择，沏茶技巧再到掂量分量，都是奶奶手把手传授的诀窍。专注于享受生活的人们，总能从乏味时刻获取安然的乐意。寒冷冬日催生而出的独有情趣，一杯温润的茶最能温暖人心。如果能够让心上人获取温暖，那茶叶的暖意与醇香便加了倍。也是托了某人的福，此刻由内而外暖意萦绕。

遥轻笑出声。

口中呼出的白气，比往年更为厚重的衣物，寒潮过早来临，只是十月末却宛如初冬。为自己与真琴准备的围巾与手套早早拿了出来。即将正式迎来人生中第十七个冬日，看势头或许会比经历过的任何一个都更为寒冷。白雾结霜，用手拂窗意图拭去而效果不大。门窗紧闭，地暖与暖炉同时开启，依旧难以抵却寒意。即便如此，这只是万千冬日中的普通一个，候鸟南去又终会北归。白茫茫大雪中，与他一同亲手堆砌的雪人与雪屋每年依旧。新年时全家团聚，番茄火锅热气腾腾，酸爽鲜香年年令人胃口大开。寒冷而萧索，冬日却并不难捱。再是怎样的萧索，也终究会回暖的那天。

更何况无论春夏秋冬，再不会是独自一人度过。

于闲暇时光钻研新的烹饪技巧，久吃不腻的鲭鱼烧。浩瀚宇宙中渺小到不足挂齿的一段时间，即便只是如此，从今往后的每一天，却也都将会精彩异常。

树叶纷纷脱落。海风刺骨。

有些事从来无需语言来表达。正如此时的真琴，一副心知肚明的样子，莫名很让遥火大。自认为身体已接近完全恢复，遥站在海边某块礁石旁，面无表情看着真琴从书包里变戏法一样掏出一件件厚衣服。

“……会喘不上气的！”

多说无益。依旧被裹成一个球。

冬季校服领带被遥解开，真琴又自然脱去自己的外套。周边行人来来往往，视线又总会多停留一秒。不必加上什么奇怪的妄想，这只是两位当事人于特定时刻的独到浪漫。

毕竟，系在一起的两只手，想不牵上，是不行的。

Fin.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-10-24  
评论：2  
热度：62

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d695905)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_cb66ff8)  


评论(2)

热度(62)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) [鹿鸣](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) [小祖宗吖](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ziranerran248.lofter.com/) [徐小然QAQ](https://ziranerran248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://chazili.lofter.com/) [钩月银川](https://chazili.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://chazili.lofter.com/) [钩月银川](https://chazili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://ningziluo.lofter.com/) [柠子络](https://ningziluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://rendongshi.lofter.com/) [忍冬侍](https://rendongshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) [Answer](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://vvvsoso.lofter.com/) [(*´艸`*)](https://vvvsoso.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://vapourtrail.lofter.com/) [Contrails](https://vapourtrail.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://kasumi09.lofter.com/) [⚡](https://kasumi09.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://uestcznufe.lofter.com/) [马马杜](https://uestcznufe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://lihuoshierque.lofter.com/) [想观鲸的咸鱼](https://lihuoshierque.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://plio826.lofter.com/) [SHINY](https://plio826.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://plio826.lofter.com/) [SHINY](https://plio826.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) [向南行的南行](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://shy199506.lofter.com/) [四叶](https://shy199506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://antonia0219.lofter.com/) [林淼](https://antonia0219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://carmenanderson.lofter.com/) [mat](https://carmenanderson.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) [MakoHaru](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://pezfish.lofter.com/) [Pez桑](https://pezfish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://cielrinr.lofter.com/) [景小槿](https://cielrinr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://another1063.lofter.com/) [何家牧子沥](https://another1063.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://maosansi.lofter.com/) [猫三不四](https://maosansi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://amai233.lofter.com/) [甘い予感！](https://amai233.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://77tiantian.lofter.com/) [柒柒天天·FoPoTo](https://77tiantian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://duo00.lofter.com/) [duo00](https://duo00.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://sorcerernightrain.lofter.com/) [喻少天](https://sorcerernightrain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://94sc2.lofter.com/) [续写明日](https://94sc2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://charliebitch.lofter.com/) [CharlieBitch](https://charliebitch.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://hxlbk.lofter.com/) [卢米埃的猫](https://hxlbk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://rikichen.lofter.com/) [RIKI](https://rikichen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
